


Historia Gulnan

by gulnan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dragons, Polski | Polish, Smoki, Violence, przemoc, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulnan/pseuds/gulnan
Summary: Ta część była napisana wcześniej, więc trochę odbiega od poprzedniej stylem.





	1. Chapter 1

Szelest. Skok. Bieg.  
Sarna biegła przed nią, zręcznie umykając przed jej pazurami i kłami. Zwinnie skakała i skręcała tu i tam, próbując zgubić swojego oprawcę. Bezskutecznie. Gulnan jednym susem dopadła jej szyji i przydusiła zwierzynę. Łania przez chwilę jeszcze wierzgała i rzucała się, lecz oczy zaszły jej mgłą i wkrótce jej ciało zwiotczało. Smoczyca triumfalnie wypluła ją na ziemię. W pysku wciąż miała smak krwi. Spróbowała się opanować, ale ciarki ją przeszły i zesztywniałe mięśnie ustąpiły. Rzuciła się do tętnicy swojej ofiary, rozrywając ją swoimi zębami. Posoka trysnęła na nią. Była ledwie dzieckiem, dlaczego więc tak bardzo uwielbiała zabijać?  
Nie cierpiała siebie. Swoich zwierzęcych odruchów. Zawsze była inna niż jej rodzeństwo. Ciemniejsza. Groźniejsza. Długo by wymieniać. Złapała sarnę za kark i zawlokła do pieczary swoich rodziców. Nie będą zadowoleni. Miała rozszarpaną szyję.  
Pokazała swoją zdobycz matce, sporo większej od siebie, i skuliła się strachliwie obok. Wzrok rodzicielki zatrzymał się na gardle jelenia. Spojrzała uważnie na swoje dziecko. I nic nie powiedziała. Na pysku Gulnan wciąż były ślady krwi. Żeby chociaż na pazurach. Tylko na pazurach. Smoczątko całe było we krwi, częściowo już zaschniętej, acz wciąż lśniącej. Jucha dziwnie kontrastowała z jej ciemnogranatowymi łuskami. Potulnie wybiegła z jaskini w kierunku strumyka. Zwolniła kroku i spojrzała za siebie. W oddali majaczyła ciemna dziura groty. Podeszła do potoku. W wodzie było jej odbicie. Jak zawsze, najpierw widać było oczy. Piękne, złote. Ale straszne. Kiedy smoczyca przyjrzała się sobie, z gniewem zmąciła wodę łapą, rozchlapując ją wszędzie. Umyła się. Gdy wyszła z wody, otrzepała się jak pies. Powoli poszła z powrotem do pieczary. Dużo myślała. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie bawiła się z braćmi i siostrami, wolała polować. Zabijać. Może to i dobrze? Jeśli kiedykolwiek zagalopowałaby się, mogłaby i nawet pozbawić życia kogoś z bliskich. Wyrzuty sumienia, nie tęsknota. Idąc przy ścianie, ruszyła do najciemniejszego kąta. Tam zwykła sypiać. Zwinęła się w mroku w kłębek i przymknęła oczy. Piękne, złote. Ale straszne.  
Z mruknięciem podniosła głowę i rozkleiła powieki. Jeszcze ciemno. Dlaczego zawsze budziła się przed wszystkimi? Miękko i szybko ruszyła do wyjścia. Nawet nie oglądnęła się za siebie. Na zewnątrz panowało czyste, nocne powietrze, takie które w żadnym stopniu nie było podobne do tego za dnia i takie, które Gulnan uwielbiała. Rozłożyła skrzydła, dziwnie duże w porównaniu do reszty ciała. Wzięła rozpęd i wzniosła się w powietrze. Ubóstwiała latanie nocą. Teraz widziała nawet lepiej niż w dzień, czego nie można było powiedzieć o reszcie jej rodziny. I jej rodzeństwo nie umiało jeszcze latać. Wylądowała cicho na krótkiej trawie. Wzięła wdech i dmuchnęła. Z jej pyska wydostał się niewielki, błękitny płomyk, który osmalił murawę. O zianiu ogniem u innych nie było mowy. Odwróciła się i spacerem podążyła wzdłuż łąki. Do jej uszu doszedł chlupot wody. Przyspieszyła kroku. Jej łapy wpadły w coś mokrego. Cofnęła się i zniżyła pysk. Zionięcie ogniem wzmożyło pragnienie. W końcu była dopiero dzieckiem. Rodzice nie wiedzieli, że potrafi wydobyć z siebie iskrę. Gulnan czasami zastanawiała się, po co właściwie mieszka z rodziną. Bo tak naprawdę ich nie kochała. I wtedy szybko nadchodziła właściwa odpowiedź: JESZCZE nie potrafiła mimo wszystko sobie sama dać rady. Nie lubiła z nimi rozmawiać. A jeszcze bardziej z braćmi i siostrami. Czasami nie byli po prostu warci głosu. Świtało. Wzbiła się w powietrze i skierowała w kierunku miejsca zamieszkania. Bo domu nie miała.  
Bezgłośnie wylądowała i truchtem pobiegła do swojego zakątka. Nikt nie wiedział o jej nocnych eskapadach. Powszechnie była uznawana za śpiocha. I taki był jej zamiar. Gulnan nie miewała snów. Rzadko zdawało się, by pamiętała jakiś koszmar, a niespotykane było, kiedy śniło jej się coś przyjemnego. Ułożyła się wygodnie i przymknęła oczy z westchnięciem. Kolejny dzień monotonii.  
Kilka lat później...  
Powłócząc łapami, wyszła przed grotę i wciągnęła rześkie powietrze poranka. Wciąż takie samo. Odwróciła się w prawo i poczłapała na spacer, jak robiła codziennie, by chociaż trochę urozmaicić sobie życie. Krew, ból, zadawanie cierpienia. To jedyne, co ją cieszyło w dotychczasowym życiu. Potrafiła człapać tak przez kilka godzin bez zmęczenia, rozmyślając i obserwując naturę. Przestała już zamartwiać się, co pomyślą o niej jej bliscy. Z wiekiem przyszła prawda. Gulnan nie kochała rodziny. I straciła wyrzuty sumienia. Przynajmniej dla większości. Z najwyższą pogardą obserwowała trajkocące siostry i roześmianych braci. Czasami ją to obrzydzało. Matka była osobą, która była godna szacunku. Jej matka była Lodową. Miała piękną, jasnobłękitną barwę łusek, skrzących się w słońcu. Ale ona nie lubiła słońca. Jej ojciec był dla Gulnan obiektem wielu rozmyślań. Po nim odziedziczyła barwę łusek. I tylko łusek. Był spokojny, ale nie poważny. Uśmiechał się, patrząc na wszystkie swoje dzieci. Oprócz Gulnan. Jakby... zastanawiał się, co jest nie tak. Czemu nie jest radosna. Przystanęła i westchnęła wilgotnym powietrzem. Odwróciła się i podążyła w drogę powrotną.  
Cisza, którą tam zastała, była przebijająca na wskroś. Smoczyca zbadała powietrze węchem. Wypełnione było dziwną, jak dotąd obcą jej wonią. Poczuła jak coś zaciska się wokół jej pyska. Odruchowo potrząsnęła mocno łbem. Obok niej stały dziwne, dwunożne stworzenia z zawziętymi twarzami pełnymi okrutnej pewności siebie. Szarpnęła mocniej, a jeden z nich prawie się wywrócił. Spowodowało to obsunięcie się sznura, którym obwiązano jej pysk, a ona mogła swobodnie się poruszać. Odskoczyła tył i wzięła pełen mocy wdech, nim jednak zdążyła zrobić czynność do niego odwrotną, coś przygniotło ją od góry, czego skutkiem było to, że całe powietrze z niej uleciało. Z gniewem trzepnęła grzbietem, ale stworzenie tylko zsunęło się na jej bok, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Powtórnie lina ścisnęła jej pysk, ale ona podniosła jedną ze swych łap i na oślep machnęła nią w stronę zwierzęcia. Druzgocący krzyk rozległ się z tamtej właśnie strony. Spojrzała tam jednym okiem. Twarz istoty była cała we krwi, zaś cztery podłużne przecięcia niemal całkowicie zmieniały wygląd tej części ciała. Stworzenie zostało oślepione, a z dwóch oczodołów ziały dwie ciemnoczerwone dziury, częściowo wypełnione krwią. Zasyczała wściekle, czując zapach krwi. Odmienny od jakiegokolwiek zapachu posoki jaki wcześniej czuła, ale tak samo podniecający. Trzepnęła skrzydłami. Chciała posmakować ich krwi, ale była to o tyle niestosowna chwila na to, że wola walki w jakiś sposób przezwyciężyła głód krwi. Nim jednak zdążyła ponownie wejść w wir starcia, spętali jej łapy i skrzydła. Z furią miotała ogonem na wszystkie strony. Wrzucili ją do wielkiego worka z trudnością, bo chociaż związana, smoczyca kręciła się jak tylko mogła. Później pamiętała monotonne chwile spędzone w lnianej torbie, kiedy była na tyle inteligentna, żeby nie tracić sił na bezsensowne rzucanie się. Wrzucili ją na coś i wsiedli za nią tam. Szarpnęło, a Pradawna mogła usłyszeć tupot końskich kopyt. Po chwili długiej ciszy istoty, które ją porwały, wydobyły z siebie głos.  
\- Zabił Teddy'ego? Przecież to nie jest dorosły smok! - przenikliwym szeptem zawołał jeden.  
\- Gdybyśmy to zrobili trochę inaczej, mógłby zabić i nas - trochę głośniej powiedział drugi. Przez chwilę milczeli. - Dobrze, że nie zdołał zionąć ogniem.  
\- Myślisz, że potrafi?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale sądząc po tym, jak otwierał pysk w naszym kierunku, to tak.  
Miała ochotę oświadczyć, że tak, potrafi. Ale miała związany pysk. Mogła tylko niemo przysłuchiwać się ich konwersacji. Nagle uderzyła grzbietem o deski.  
\- No i jesteśmy na miejscu - z westchnięciem oświadczył mniej przejęty. - Pomóż mi go zwlec.  
Poczuła na sobie dwie pary rąk. Nie szarpała się. Raptem przypomniała coś sobie - to byli ludzie. Matka mówiła kiedyś o nich, o ich kulturze i wyglądzie. Opis idealnie pasował do stworzeń.  
"Ludzie" - pomyślała i wypuściła z wrogością powietrze nozdrzami.  
Od tamtej pory zaczęła ich nienawidzić.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta część była napisana wcześniej, więc trochę odbiega od poprzedniej stylem.

Przyszła na świat w mrocznej jaskini, zdala od ludzi i cywilizacji, gdzie łany soczyście zielonych traw falowały łagodnie od wiatru. Nigdy nie była radosną, miłą smoczycą. Nie bawiła się z rodzeństwem. Nie śmiała się. A gdy ją zamykano do klatki, wyrywała się z wściekłości. Jej matką była Lodowa, stąd wiele podobieństw do tego gatunku u niej. Po ojcu odziedziczyła kolor łusek. Nie kochała swoich rodziców. Nikogo nie kochała. Ludzie przyszli po nią, kiedy była prawie dorosłym smokiem. Nie mogli jej okiełznać, ale jednak jakimś cudem im się to udało. Dziś Gulnan prędzej walczyłaby do ostatniej kropli swojej czarnej krwi, niż dałaby się ponownie zniewolić.  
Wiele lat spędziłą czeluściach zamkowych murów, wdychała ciężkie powietrze przesiąknięte zapachem kamieni. Jednak wspomnienie wolności żyło w niej, jakby jeszcze wczoraj czuła smak krwi upolowanej łani. Jej skrzydła nie poniosły jej więcej w atmosferę, wiecznie złożone i nieruchome, zatracały się w ciemnościach ludzkich piwnic, tak samo jak jej krew. Jej łapy nie niosły jej poprzez zielone równiny pełne kwiatów i drzew. Jej zęby nie rozrywały z rozkoszą kolejnych ofiar. Mimo to, tylko łańcuchy ją trzymały. Magiczne, okrutne łańcuchy, oplatające tym ciaśniej, im bardziej próbowało się wyrwać. Świeciły złowieszczą zielenią w mrokach, nie pozwalając nawet na chwilę o sobie zapomnieć. Zatęchłe, przesiąknięte wilgocią murów mięso rzucali jej do pyska. Bali się. Mimo wszystko. Nigdy nie uczyła się ziać ogniem. Zawsze umiała wykrzesać z siebie błękitną iskrę, przeradzającą się w snop gorących płomieni. Tak, niebieską. Jak płatki niezapominajek, jak szmaragdy, jak niebo po burzy. Ale nie spalała ludzi w swojej nienawiści. Łańcuchy zacisnęłyby się jeszcze mocniej. Codziennie przychodzili ze specjalnymi nożami, zdolnymi przeciąć jej twardą skórę, i spuszczali jej krew do małych fioleczek. Gulnan nie rzucała się, nawet nie mruczała z niechęcią. Była na to zbyt sprytna. Wnikała do ich umysłów, odczytując uczucia i życiorysy z nudów. Dawno odkryła dar telepatii. Gdyby ktoś widział jej wnętrze, nigdy nie spodziewałby się ile nienawiści nosi w sobie, jaką dzikość skrywa. Zalążek szaleństwa wykiełkował w jej umyśle, sprawiając że czasami śmiała się opętańczo w swojej klatce, wzbudzając jeszcze większe przerażenie w swoich zniewolicielach. Kiedyś przyszedł człowiek. Taki sam jak wszyscy, a jednak inny. Nie miał noża. Spojrzał w płynne złoto jej oczu, dotknął jej pyska.  
\- Wkrótce będziesz wolna - szepnął.  
Nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyła. Był jak dotąd jedynym człowiekiem, którego nie znienawidziła. Dotrzymał swojej obietnicy. Łańcuchy zmieniły się w marny pył i straciły swój poblask. Zdmuchnęła go w kąt z pogardą. Była mściwa. Położyła się spokojnie i poczekała aż przyjdą po jej krew. Przymknęła oczy z jeszcze niewielką satysfakcją. W umyśle Gulnan mignęła chwila, nim krata zajęczała, choć minęło wiele godzin. Nie poruszyła się. Człowiek podszedł do niej z przygotowanym ostrzem. Zbliżył się do jej przedniej łapy. Głuchy łoskot spadającego na kamienną posadzkę metalu rozkosznie drażnił uszy smoczycy. Jej wargi lekko wykrzywiły się w triumfalnym uśmiechu. Wciąż nie otwierała oczu. Stanęła powoli na tylnych łapach i z pełnym złowieszczego zadowolenia uśmiechem, otworzyła swoje ślepia. Cofnął się o kilka kroków i przewrócił na plecy. Niezdarnie usiłował się podnieść i uciec w stronę światła. Zastąpiła mu drogę jednym susem. Skulił się bojaźliwie u jej łap, a ona przybliżyła swój pysk do niego. Z jej nozdrzy omiotło go pogardliwe dmuchnięcie. Odwróciła się i poszła spokojnie, nie spiesząc się, wzdłuż korytarza oświetlonego jedynie przez niemal dogasające pochodnie. Teraz mogła to zobaczyć. Setki innych celi rozciągały się po prawej stronie. Mogła zobaczyć dyszące ciężko smoki, leżące na wznak. Nie mogła im pomóc. Umierały. Były również niemal świeże ciała i takie, które wydzielały już odór zgnilizny. Oraz bielące się w mrokach szkielety. Ale Gulnan była zbyt silna, by się zatrzymać, by zawęzić nozdrza przed smrodem ropiejącego mięsa. Ciche klepnięcia jej łap i strzelanie ognia pochodni były jedynymi odgłosami w tym pustym labiryncie cel. Aż wreszcie usłyszała przytłumione ludzkie głosy. Zaczęła stąpać ostrożniej. Brzęk monet. Kilka kroków. Ledwo dosłyszalne chlupnięcia smoczej krwi. Sprzedawali ciemną, smoczą posokę. Tylko Gulnan miała tak czarną krew. Wyszła naprzeciw nim, do dużego pomieszczenia oświetlonego w jakiś sposób na złoto, oświadczając swoją obecność od niechcenia podmuchem wywołanym przez próbne machnięcie skrzydeł. Cudownie było je znów rozprostować. Ludzie zamarli. Skierowali swoje spojrzenia na nią powoli, jakby odwlekając chwilę rozmowy z nią, moment swojej śmierci.  
\- Dziś zginiecie. Waszym wyborem jest w jaki sposób - zagrzmiała. - Możecie umrzeć jak tchórze, próbując uciekać, jak nędzne robaki, próbując się mi bezskutecznie przypodobać, lub jak głupcy - próbując mnie zabić - wciągnęła spokojnie powietrze. - Jak cudownie będzie znów spopielać wszystko na swej drodze, drzeć szponami żywe mięso. Ale najwspanialej będzie czuć smak ludzkiej krwi. Bo, jak mniemam, jest bezwartościowa? - spojrzała na nich badawczo, jakby rozmawiali o tym, jaka pogoda ma być jutro.  
Nie ma nic groźniejszego niż obłąkany smok, nawet w niewielkim stopniu. Większość rzuciła się od ucieczki, zdaje się że jeden jedynie złapał za rękojeść miecza, ale nim zdążył całkowicie go wyciągnąć w pochwy, zmienił się w kupkę popiołu, z czego kilkanaście metalowych rzeczy prawie stopiło się pod wpływem żaru, łącznie z feralnym mieczem. Ale nie o tym. Smoczyca przydybała najwolniejszego, dopiero wychodzącego przez wielkie, dębowe drzwi. Kłapnięcie szczęk. Posoka trysnęła na jej łuski i do jej pyska. Dopiero teraz obudziła się w niej prawdziwa bestia. Z rykiem pełnym grozy wypadła na zewnątrz i podbiegła zadziwiająco zgrabnie i szybko do dwóch nieostrożnych, którzy potknęli się, patrząc za siebie nierozważnie. Głupcy. Jednym ruchem łapy zakończonej potężnymi pazurami, rzuciła ich na ścianę, łamiąc większość kości. Przeszła przez kamienną bramę.  
\- Koniec zabawy - mruknęła do siebie i wzniosła się w powietrze, wzbijając tuman kurzu.  
Po kilku sekundach dogoniła resztę, a kiedy usłyszeli łopot skrzydeł, zrozumieli że dalsza rejterada nie ma sensu. Pożoga ogarnęła ich wątłe ciała, spalając absolutnie wszystko na swej drodze. Powietrze drgało od żaru. Z odległości kilku kilometrów można było usłyszeć triumfalny okrzyk smoka, który wreszcie był wolny.  
Człowiek, który przyszedł ostatni po jej krew, był jedynym, który przeżył. Tak samo jak Gulnan.  
Długo po swojej ucieczce nauczyła się przyjmować żałosną, ludzką postać. Pewnego dnia, przechadzając się ulicami jednego z "wielkich, wspaniałych" miast, zobaczyła zakapturzonego człowieka. Zabił innego szybko i bezwzględnie, po czym wycofał się niespiesznie. Oprócz Gulnan nikt go nie zauważył. Podążyła za nim, zaciekawiona sposobem zabijania. Udało jej się nawiązać z nim kontakt, nauczył ją wszystkiego co sam umiał lub tylko znał, a nie potrafił. Był to skrytobójca o imieniu Graeph. Smoczyca spędziła na szkoleniu się trzy lata, oczywiście nie mówiąc mu o tym, kim jest. Kiedy zakończyła trening, otrzymała od Graepha kukri. Kilka godzin później poderżnięto mu nim gardło.


End file.
